Orick the Tomebound
Orick the Tomebound is an enchanted tome to which the soul of Orick Cresgin is bound. At present, he is a traveling companion of the occultist Abhorash. Human life Orick Cresgin was born in 523 BP to a powerful and well-respected family in the Kingdom of Sorrow. He excelled in his schooling as a child, and was sent to study at the Polis Academia where he chose to study occult magic. While there, he met and fell in love with a woman named Talera. He later specialized in vivimancy. Orick and Talera were banished from the academia after they were caught performing a vivisection on a Human and only narrowly escaped being put to death. His family's reputation was forever ruined by his actions. One magician from the academia took it upon himself to see that Orick's punishment was made more severe and took to tracking him. The magician surprised Orick and Talera as they slept, forcing each to drink a paralysis potion before vivisecting both. Just before Orick expired, the magician bound his soul to a tome in order to indefinitely prolong his emotional suffering. The magician made certain to leave behind the reagents for a second soulbinding ritual that Orick might use to save Talera, but made sure not to allow Orick enough time to successfully complete the ritual. Orick managed to bind only a small fragment of Talera's soul to an amulet, rendering her unable to sense or communicate. Service to Jikran Orick, with the amulet containing the remains of Talera's soul, wandered Panoulis desperately searching for a way to regain their Human forms for two years before meeting a powerful occultist who called himself Jikran. Jikran formed a pact with Orick, demanding two decades of unquestioning service in exchange for the restoration of the couple's Human forms, to be provided at the end of the service. One of the early tasks demanded by Jikran or Orick was assistance in gathering the materials and performing the phylactery ritual, rendering Jikran a Lich. Following his obtaining Lichdom, Jikran demanded a number of unspeakable acts of Orick, each of which he carried out without hesitation. After two decades of service, the time came for Jikran to produce his side of the pact. Jikran attempted but failed to perform a variation of the resurrection ritual, and the backfire of the ritual eradicted the Lich so entirely that he was unable even to use a phylactery to resurrect. The ritual did produce a body for Talera to which the remainder of her soul was bound, but she remained unable to sense or communicate. Orick at last accepted Talera's fate and destroyed her new body. The plague Overcome by grief, Orick ceased use of his body and became dormant for nearly five centuries. He awoke in 3 BP to find himself in a library in the Polis Academia where he promptly hatched a plan to exact revenge against the academia, in effigy of the magician who took his Human form and Talera's life. Orick made his way into the hands of the Cult of Rauym, where he assisted in the creation and spread of the plague. Recent events Orick successfully evaded authorities seeking to learn about the plague and apprehend its architects, but was unable to escape the clutches of the minions of another Lich, Abaxoth. He was sealed with suppressing chains and used as a magical implement for nearly fifty years before he was recovered by Lord Abhorash, then called Todd Bookman. Orick began traveling alongside the occultist as a companion. Personality Orick has accepted his status as a Soulbound and no longer seeks to regain his Human form. Thanks in part to his extremely long lifespan, Orick tends to be extremely prideful and arrogant, and often will not bother to engage in conversations with his companions, let alone strangers. He is prone to fly into an angry tirade whenever anyone suggests that he is worse off for his Soulbound form. Recovered pages Abilities Combat take the amount of stored damage as true Death damage. }} Locked abilities Category:Characters